Béni soit le polynectar !
by MissPadfootBlack
Summary: Ron en a plus que marre de ne plus fermer l'oeil à cause d'Harry, qui fantasme chaque nuit sur Snape. Lui vient donc l'idée de mettre un peu de polynectar dans le verre de ce cher Sev', histoire de l'emmener faire un tour chez les griffons...
1. Prologue

**Auteur:** MissPadfootBlack

**Titre:** Béni soit le polynectar !**  
><strong>

**Pairing:** Severus Snape/ Harry Potter

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent bien évidemment pas, tout est à JKR :) (D'ailleurs elle aurait bien fait de nous mettre un beau petit couple comme celui de la fic tient ! Je suis sur qu'il y en a plus d'un que ça botterait ;) )

Prologue

- OOoh Sev !

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noirs en bataille éclata entre ses doigts experts en soufflant avec passion le nom de son fantasme absolu, à savoir son prof de potions, plus connu sous le nom de « terreur des cachots » ou encore de « la chauve-souris » : le grand, l'unique, le beau et ténébreux Séverus Snape.

Une tête rousse apparut alors en se faufilant à travers les rideaux de velours pourpres qui préservaient l'intimité du jeune homme. Vu la grimace semi-dégoûtée, semi-colérique de Ron, le Gryffondor sut que son ami était tout sauf de bonne humeur :

- Putain Harry ! Tu voudrais pas être un tant soit peu discret quand tu fais ton affaire nan ? Parce que de un, j'aimerais quand même dormir un peu et de deux, c'est déjà assez pénible de savoir que tu en pinces pour l'autre taré que pour devoir t'entendre gémir son nom comme un possédé quand tu te branles !

L'air excédé de son ami fit se dessiner un sourire aux lèvres d'Harry mais il jugea plus prudent de tout de même improviser une vague excuse, au risque de devoir supporter le fait que le roux le nie pendant quelques jours.

- S'cuse moi Ron, j'suis vraiment désolé. Mais c'est pas de ma faute tu sais ! Déjà , il a qu'à pas être aussi torride ! Non mais t'as vu son corps de psychopathe ? Et ses yeux ? Et son adorable petit c…

Il fut coupé dans son élan par un Ron qui commençait à redouter la bosse qui commençait à reprendre forme sous les draps, au niveau de l'hémisphère sud du brun :

- CA VA, OK ARRETE ! J'ai saisi le sens !

Le roux remit les rideaux en place en maudissant les hormones déchaînées de son meilleur ami : il sentait bien qu'une fois de plus, son sommeil allait grandement être perturbé par des gémissements en tout genre…

OooO

Le lendemain matin, dans la grande salle, ce fut un Ron maussade et cerné qui vint s'assoir aux côtés d'Hermione. Harry était assis auprès de Ginny, qui était toute excitée qu'il ait pris place à ses côtés. Ce qu'elle ignorait en revanche c'est qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un stratagème du brun pour avoir une meilleure vue sur la table des professeurs, et donc sur le prince de ses nuits. Autant commencer la journée en beauté non ?

- Ron ? Tu vas bien ?

Au vu du grognement expressif qui lui servit de réponse, Hermione devina directement quel était le problème.

- Il a recommencé ?

Ron leva un regard désespéré vers son amie :

- Recommencé ? RECOMMENCE ? Non il a pas recommencé ! Il a jamais arrêté ! J'en peux plus Hermione, j'arrive plus à dormir ! Je sais pas comment il fait pour se tenir debout le matin, tout pimpant !

Ils jetèrent un regard discret au brun, qui effectivement ne montrait aucun signe notable de fatigue.

- En plus je sais même pas comment il arrive à faire ça autant de fois, il doit quand même bien y avoir un moment où il n'arrive plus à… à…

Il rougit devant l'air amusé d'Hermione.

- Fin bon, tu vois quoi ! En plus vu le frottement, je me demande franchement comment il a pas les mains pleines de cloques !

Cette fois Hermione rigola franchement : son ami avait vraiment l'air d'être au trente-sixième dessous.

- A la place de te foutre de ma gueule et de rire comme une baleine, tu m'aiderais pas à trouver une solution non ?

Hermione cessa tant bien que mal de rire et lui répondit cette fois sur un ton sérieux, comme une scientifique lui expliquant le problème :

- Ecoute, le truc, c'est qu'Harry est totalement obsédé par Snape. Et à mon avis, faire son affaire toutes les nuits en pensant à lui ne doit rien avoir arrangé et il doit totalement être devenu dépendant de son corps, même s'il ne l'a jamais touché.

Ron esquissa une grimace de dégoût :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve bordel ? Entre le regard froid, le sourire inexistant, les cheveux gras et le nez trop long franchement mon cœur balance…

- Vu ta capacité très restreinte à apprécier les choses Ron, on ne t'en voudra pas si tu ne comprends pas. Enfin soit, Wilde disait que la meilleure façon de se défaire d'une tentation, c'était d'y céder…

Le roux la coupa directement :

- Euh, Stop. T'es en train de me dire qu'Harry doit s'envoyer Snape pour me foutre la paix ?

- Oui…

- Je crois que je dois vomir… Ou alors tomber en dépression, c'est au choix.

- Ron, cesse tes gamineries s'il te plait ! C'est pas à toi qu'on le demande alors tais-toi.

- Heureusement que c'est pas à moi ! Même sous Impérium tu m'aurais pas à coucher avec… avec… avec ça !

- C'est bon on a compris ! Alors aide moi plutôt à trouver une solution !

- T'es drôle toi ! Tu veux quoi ? Qu'on aille trouver Snape dans les cachots en lui faisant : « Oh, salut Séverus ! On vous demande de bien vouloir nous excuser mais est-ce que ça serait possible que vous vous tapiez Harry ? Parce qu'il se branle chaque nuit en pensant à vous et bon, moi j'ai du mal à fermer l'œil, alors ayez pitié. »

- Effectivement, le seul sentiment que tu pourrais faire naître en lui serait de la pitié si tu lui dis ça… Ou alors il te tue tout de suite. Note qu'au moins ainsi tu fermeras l'œil. Et les deux !

- Mon Dieu Hermione, je pense que je préfère encore Snape à ton humour. Il est moins terrifiant. Et plus silencieux.

Vexée, la jeune fille se leva :

- Bon et bien, moi et mon humour pourri, on s'en va ! T'as qu'à trouver une solution tout seul. De toute façon, moi je m'en fiche, je dors très bien !

- Ca va, je rigolais ! Hermione revient. Non, revient !

Elle planta Ron à la table, lui donnant environ une heure pour venir la trouver en pleurant.

Le roux appuya sa tête sur ses mains en soupirant bruyamment : voilà qu'il allait devoir s'arranger pour que son meilleur ami s'envoie en l'air. Avec une des personnes qu'il détestait le plus. Et qu'il redoutait, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait pas ouvertement.

Il se pencha sur son assiette afin de finir son repas et, par le plus grand des hasards, y trouva un cheveu.

Un large sourire éclaira son visage : il avait trouvé le moyen de mettre Harry et Snape dans le même lit (même si ne fut-ce que l'idée le dégoûtait grandement…). Mais pour que son plan fonctionne, il avait besoin d'une personne douée en potion. Il se leva donc d'un bond et couru à la recherche d'Hermione, qui finalement avait misé large quand elle avait prédit que le roux viendrait quémander de l'aide après une heure : il n'avait pas tenu dix minutes…

_A Suivre_...

* * *

><p>Avis ? :D Vous inquiétez pas, on va rentrer dans le vif du sujet ! Mais comme c'est mis au début, c'est que le prologue ;)<p> 


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour Bonsoir ! :D

Alors déjà, je vous remercie pour vos (très) nombreuses visites ! Ensuite je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont ajouté à leur fav' et tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des review (qui ont égayé mes journées d'ailleurs ! :) )

Ca me fait bien plaisir que cette fic vous plaise en tous cas ! Ah oui... Si jamais vous voyez une faute grosse comme le monde, dites le moi ;)

Sur ce, ENJOY !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1<span>

- Ça ne marchera jamais Ron !

- Mais si ! Allez Hermione fais pas ta mauvaise tête et aide moi ! Je suis sûr qu'avec un peu de bonne volonté, il y a moyen !

La jeune Gryffondor regarda son ami, hésitant entre le prendre pour un fou ou pour un génie. Elle était forcée de reconnaître que l'idée de base n'était pas mauvaise bien qu'elle ne fût pas d'elle. Néanmoins, il restait beaucoup de points dans le plan du roux qui laissaient à désirer :

- Déjà, pour les ingrédients on fait comment ? Parce qu'à moins que tu n'aies dans ta malle de la peau de serpent d'arbre du cap et de la corne de bicorne en poudre, ce dont je doute fortement, on n'arrivera à rien.

- Pas de problème, je vais demander à Fred et Georges, ils doivent bien avoir ça quelque part…

- Bon, et bien alors il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu comptes lui faire ingurgiter le polynectar… Non parce que moi, perso, je tiens pas à me faire pincer et enfermer dans un cachot jusqu'à la fin de ma vie avec toi alors que tout le monde croira que je suis morte par accident… Non mais Ron, sois sérieux un peu ! Tu crois vraiment qu'on va réussir, déjà non seulement à lui mettre une substance dans son verre sans qu'il ne le remarque, mais qu'en plus il ne se doutera de rien quand il sentira la mixture? Parce que laisse-moi te rappeler la « légère » odeur de la potion et la matière qu'enseigne Snape par je ne sais quelle coïncidence : oh, surprise, les potions justement.

- Je compte sur toi pour faire passer le goût et l'odeur ignoble, j'ai une totale confiance en tes capacités.

Il lui lança un sourire franc, qui fit rougir légèrement la jeune fille et la fit acquiescer. Une flatterie ou deux de temps en temps sur son intelligence et vous faisiez faire à Hermione le tour de la grande salle sur un monocycle, habillée comme la grand-mère de Neville…

- Ca ne résout pas le comment s'y prendre… T'as une idée ?

- Euh…

En plus de cette phrase éloquente et brillante d'intelligence, Ron resta la bouche ouvert et un sourcil froncé, une expression d'intense réflexion sur le visage qui le rendait parfaitement idiot. Il finit tout de même par sortir une phrase extrêmement philosophique :

- Je sais pas…

Oui, logique me direz-vous…

Hermione fronça les sourcils :

- C'est embêtant.

Le visage du rouquin s'éclaira soudainement :

- Hé ! Tu saurais pas faire une potion à retardement ? On lui mettrait dans son verre pendant le souper et comme ça…

- Oui, c'est cela Ron. Et je sais faire apparaître des éléphants violets à pois jaune fluo dansant la salsa en tutu aussi. Non mais comment veux-tu que je…

La Gryffondor suspendit sa phrase, un énorme sourire aux lèvres :

- Je sais comment faire.

Elle jeta sur Ron un regard victorieux, laissant sa réponse se faire désirer.

- Bin vas-y, fais-moi part de ta sciences !

Le sourire d'Hermione atteignait maintenant ses oreilles.

- Je sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais chaque fois qu'on est en retenue avec lui, et Dieu sait si ça nous est pas arrivé de nombreuses fois ces derniers temps, en particulier à toi…

- Oui, ça va c'est bon passe-moi les détails tu veux.

- Oui enfin soit. Je sais pas si tu as vu mais il nous observe tout le temps, un verre de Whisky pur-feu à la main.

- Oh que si ! Ce batard passe son temps à nous regarder et ça me…

- Ron. C'était pas ça la chose importante dans la phrase.

- Ah ? Bon. Tu veux qu'on soit en retenue, c'est ça le plan ?

- RONALD ! Une fois dans ta vie, tu ne voudrais pas réfléchir un peu ? Je suis en train de te dire que Snape boit un verre de Whisky tous les soirs, verre qui doit surement lui être apporté par les elfes de maison…

- Oh… Et ?

Hermione le regarda, totalement aberrée par son manque de jugeote.

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- Euh, bin… Je… OH DOBBY !

- Ah quand même, il y a de l'espoir. Un problème de moins donc… N'empêche que je continue de penser que c'est une mauvaise idée : si Snape découvre quelque chose, on est cuits. Et pas qu'au sens figuré, crois-moi.

Ron déglutit, mais insista tout de même :

- Si tu en as une autre, je suis tout ouïe.

Mais puisque la jeune fille n'en avait pas, ils prirent le plan relativement foireux et bancal du roux. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de le mettre à exécution lors des prochaines vacances, qui tombaient dans un mois, ce qui leur permettait de fabriquer la potion à leur aise. De plus, tous les garçons de septième année, excepté Ron et Harry, retournaient chez eux, ce qui leur laissait un dortoir vide, chose relativement nécessaire pour ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire faire à leur ami…

- Je vais écrire aux jumeaux tout de suite. Si je leur dis que c'est pour faire rager Snape, ils ne poseront pas de questions.

- Et moi je file à la bibliothèque chercher ce qu'il nous faut !

Ils se séparèrent en souriant chacun dans leur robe : ce qu'ils allaient faire risquait d'être prometteur. Risqué et fou, certes, mais prometteur…

OooO

_3 semaines plus tard_

Séverus Snape toisait avec mépris la bande de Gryffondors qui lui faisait face en le regardant avec des yeux de merlans fris aussi brillants d'intelligence que la purée qu'on servait aux repas. Franchement, il ne parvenait absolument pas à saisir comment ce groupe d'illettrés congénitaux avait fait pour parvenir à se hisser en septième année. Non, sincèrement, le mystère était total…

Et quoi ? Il était écrit en GRAND au tableau « AMORTENTIA », ça n'était pas assez explicite pour qu'ils ouvrent leur livre à la bonne page ? Non… Il fallait décidément les assister jusqu'au bout. Avant de leur donner ses directives d'une voix suintant son bonheur et sa joie de vivre habituels, le professeur soupira d'un soupir las : il était temps que les vacances arrivent car il sentait que s'il ne rechargeait pas bien vite ses batteries, ses nerfs risquaient de lâcher. Et il n'y avait rien de pire qu'un Snape aux nerfs qui lâchaient.

- Ouvrez-vos livres, page 458. (Snape reteint avec beaucoup de difficultés le « bande de têtes de nœuds » qui lui était venu à la bouche. Pur réflexe.)

D'un seul mouvement, la troupe s'affaira à prendre son livre et à tenter de trouver la bonne page. Le Serpentard soupira de nouveau : même tourner des pages cela avait l'air de leur poser problème… Et oui, en plus d'être des analphabètes arriérés, ils souffraient de graves problèmes psychomoteurs. Snape comprenait le fait que personne ne soit parfait mais là, ils n'avaient vraiment rien pour eux !

En regardant la classe en action, une chose attira soudain l'attention du professeur : un des élèves du fond était prêt, depuis un bout de temps d'ailleurs semblait-il, livre ouvert et ingrédients préparés ET classés dans leur ordre dans la préparation s'il vous plaît !

Une sourire narquois aux lèvres, Snape s'approcha afin d'entamer sa énième joute verbale avec son étudiant ô combien détesté. Cela faisait d'ailleurs un mois environ qu'il ne l'avait plus malmené, ni même adressé la parole (ce qui revenait au même direz-vous) : ses notes et son comportement étaient exemplaires, ce qui enrageait le professeur qui avait perdu son passe-temps favori, bien que JAM-AIS il n'avouerait ouvertement que sans leurs disputes quotidiennes, et bien… Il s'ennuyait ferme ! Raison de plus pour se rattraper et marquer le coup.

- Et bien Potter ! On se décide enfin à faire fonctionner le muscle atrophié que vous osez appeler cerveau ? (Oh oui, que ça faisait du bien ! Encore !) Enfin ! Je commençais à croire que jamais vos deux malheureux neurones esseulés ne se décideraient à entrer en contact un jour. (C'était bon ça ! Il était fier de lui ! Il se serait autorisé un sourire s'il avait été seul !) Comme quoi… Même pour les cas les plus désespérés il a un toujours un espoir… (Et en plus il terminait en beauté ! AND THE WINNER IS… SEV' ! « Je voudrais remercier mon père, qui ne m'a jamais aimé mais à qui je dois mon esprit tordu, manipulateur, calculateur et génial… » Oui bon, retour sur terre.)

Harry leva les yeux de son livre qu'il était, semblait-il du moins, en train de lire. Le visage et le regard qu'il posa sur son professeur fit dresser les cheveux de ce dernier sur sa tête : Potter, les pupilles dilatées et les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes planta dans les yeux de Snape un regard incroyablement… pervers. Attendez une minute… PERVERS ? Il devait y avoir un souci là ! Mais que diable foutait le brun à lui jeter un regard aguicheur à la place de le gratifier d'une de ses habituelles répliques aussi acerbes que spirituelles dont il avait le secret ?

Le brun lui répondit sur un ton ronronnant :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour mes neurones professeur, ils sont entrés en contact. J'ai décidé qu'à votre cours, j'en avais plus que marre de rester… passif.

Le dernier mot fut ponctué par un sourire salace et un haussement de sourcil hautement suggestif. NON MAIS C'ÉTAIT QUOI LE PROBLEME LA ? Pour Snape, il n'y avait aucun doute : Potter avait été drogué, voir ensorcelé. En temps normal, l'idée ne l'aurait absolument pas dérangé, mais là, puisqu'il fallait avouer que le brun n'était pas mal foutu, le professeur commença à redouter la suite des événements et jugea plus prudent de battre en retraite et de retourner à son bureau à l'avant de la classe, complétement traumatisé.

Oui, effectivement, il était temps que les vacances arrivent… Et Snape ne pensait pas si bien dire…

_A suivre..._


	3. Chapitre 2

Bien le bonsoir ! :)

Merci pour vos visites et reviews, elles me font chaud au coeur !

Petite mise au point, vu qu'on me l'a demandé pas mal de fois: NON, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre boive le polynectar pour se transformer en Sev' et s'envoyer Harry ! Simplement parce que sinon, Snape n'aurait pas une réelle place mais aussi parce que Harry le veux tout entier, esprit de psychopathe compris ;)

Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE ! :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2<span>

- Voilà, c'est prêt…

Hermione donna un dernier coup de louche à la mixture répugnante qui, dans la petite marmite, mijotait sur le feu. Le roux s'approcha et fronça les narines en humant les vapeurs qui s'en échappaient :

- Eurk, ça a toujours l'air aussi dégueu que la dernière fois…

- Heureusement ! Ça prouve qu'elle est réussie !

- Tu vas réussir à la camoufler ?

La Gryffondor jeta un sourire énigmatique à son ami et approcha sa baguette au-dessus du récipient. Elle murmura une formule tout en réalisant des mouvements compliqués et la potion auparavant visqueuse et malodorante devint clair comme de l'eau et totalement inodore.

- Co… Comment t'as fait ça ?

- Le talent très cher, le talent !

- Ouais… Pas la modestie en tous cas, ça j'en suis sûr…

La jeune fille lui lança un regard faussement outré et transvasa leur potion dans une petite fiole :

- Voilà, maintenant plus qu'à amener ça à Dobby et à le supplier de verser ça dans le verre de Snape…

- « Plus qu'à », « plus qu'à »… Je te signale qu'on est en plein dans la phase critique là ! En plus on n'est pas certains du moment précis où il le boira ! Si ça tombe il sortira même pas des cachots ! C'est court une heure Hermione !

Elle lui relança son sourire énigmatique, cette fois accompagné d'un brin de fierté :

- Dans la réservé, j'ai trouvé un livre, une véritable épave, qui expliquait comment prolonger les effets de certaines potions… J'ai réussi à rajouter deux heures à celle-ci.

Ron la regarda bouche bée et la félicita chaudement : rien à dire, son amie était vraiment très très douée…

Les deux rouge et or se dirigèrent d'un pas vif vers les cuisines sans croiser âme-qui-vivent : les élèves étaient pour la plupart déjà partis, pressés de retrouver leurs foyers respectifs.

Leur but atteint, ils attendirent patiemment qu'un elfe aux oreilles gigantesques mais au nez presque inexistant aille leur cherché Dobby en effectuant une bonne cinquantaine de courbettes et en les gratifiant d'une bonne centaine de « oui maîtres, tout de suite ! » qui firent bouillonner Hermione, toujours ardente défenseuse de ces créatures.

Au bout de quelques minutes, leur ami accouru, tout à son bonheur que les deux adolescents soient venus lui rendre visite sur son lieu de travail :

- Miss Granger, monsieur Weasley ! Comme Dobby est content de vous voir !

- Oui nous aussi tu sais. Dis, tu voudrais pas…

Ron fut arrêté par le violent coup de coude qu'Hermione lui balança dans les côtes avec violence. Elle le réprimanda sur un ton bas mais colérique :

- Tu ne veux pas être poli de temps en temps, non ? On ne vient jamais le voir, tu pourrais faire un effort et lui faire un peu la conversation à la place de ne penser qu'à ce qui t'intéresse !

Le roux soupira mais demanda tout de même des nouvelles de l'elfe. S'ensuivit alors cinq minutes de conversation totalement inutile et ennuyante du point de vue de Ron, qui fut bien obligé de le supporter. Son amie finit quand même par en arriver au fait et Dobby la regarda avec curiosité :

- C'est du poison ? Dobby n'aime pas Snape mais il ne tient pas à devenir un criminel…

Ron joua alors sa carte maîtresse, certain que l'elfe accepterait sans poser de questions après avoir attendu son argument de choc :

- Mais non, t'inquiète ! Ca ne lui fera aucun mal et en plus Harry t'en sera éternellement reconnaissant !

A la mention du prénom d'Harry, les yeux de Dobby s'illuminèrent et il prit la potion des mains d'Hermione sans plus de protestations :

- Dobby le fera Miss Granger, ne vous en faites pas ! Dobby est toujours heureux d'aider Monsieur Harry Potter !

Hermione sourit devant tant de dévotion :

- C'est gentil, tu nous sauve la vie. Mais n'oublie pas, il ne doit se douter de rien !

Le petit elfe sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, d'un sourire un tantinet diabolique qui rappela au deux Gryffondors que la magie des elfes de maison était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus puissant :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Dobby est discret. Dobby est toujours discret…

OooO

- Haa, enfin…

Snape se glissa avec délice dans ses draps verts et argent, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres : ils les avaient attendues, espérées et désirées avec ardeur depuis le début de la semaine : les vacances, EN-FIN !

Il fallait reconnaître que cette dernière semaine n'avait pas été évidente pour le malheureux professeur : entre les empotés de première et de deuxième année qui menaçaient de faire exploser l'école à chaque cours pratique, les élèves des autres années (Serpentards y compris, au grand dam de leur directeur de maison) qui étaient complétement ignares et pas dégourdis pour un franc, Londubat qui avait fait fondre une vingtaine de chaudron à lui tout seul et Dumbledore qui l'obligeait à sortir le mot de passe « pet odorant » (le vieux ! Il avait de ces idées ! Non mais il avait oublié de sortir de l'enfance ou quoi ? Plus le temps passait, plus un gouffre sans fond se formait entre leurs humours respectifs. Et OUI, Snape avait de l'humour. Que ceux qui en doute soient maudits jusqu'à la treizième génération !) à chaque fois qu'il devait aller le voir dans son bureau, Severus ne savait plus à quelle saint se vouer pour ne pas devenir fou…

Ah oui, et aussi, chose non négligeable, il y avait Potter. Potter qui le regardait désormais avec un regard brûlant chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur lui. Potter qui lui répondait d'une phrase à double sens chaque fois qu'il lui adressait la parole. Potter qui le déshabillait du regard chaque fois qu'il le croisait. En bref, Potter qui le chauffait comme une catin à chaque occasion qui se présentait ! Snape avait abandonné la théorie selon laquelle il aurait été victime d'un quelconque sort ou qu'il était sous l'effet d'une quelconque drogue. Non, désormais, il pensait dur comme fer qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle tactique de son élève pour l'humilier.

Oui parce que voyez-vous, Potter n'était vraiment pas mal foutu… Non, en fait Potter était carrément canon, ce con… Et bon, les choses étant ce qu'elles sont et Snape étant un homme qui, comme tous les hommes avait une faiblesse… Il ne POUVAIT PAS resté indifférent ! Et si Potter allait se targuer partout qu'il avait réussi à séduire le froid et frigide professeur de potions, ça sera là l'ultime humiliation pour ledit professeur ! Il n'aurait plus qu'à faire ses bagages et à partir exercer son art en Tchétchénie… Tiens, il allait se renseigner : qui sait, il y avait peut-être des possibilités d'avenir en Tchétchénie. Ne jamais se fier aux préjugés !

Enfin soit, il espérait que Potter soit allé dans la famille de la belette pour les vacances tient ! Ça lui aurait évité de les croiser dans les couloirs, lui et son petit cul charmant… Et merde, il venait de penser au cul de Potter. Ne plus penser à son cul admirable, moulé dans un joli petit jeans qu'il allait surement arborer pendant les vacances, ne plus penser au fait que vu le temps qu'il passait sur son balais, il devait avoir les fesses bien musclées le bougre… Ne plus penser à… Fais chier ! Il y avait pensé. Et mini-Sev' avait jugé que c'était assez pour se réveillé. Le traître !

Snape se leva à contre cœur : même absent il fallait que Potter lui gâche l'existence ! Il se dirigea vers la douche et l'enclencha sur « froid-polaire-anti-excitation-due-à-ce-petit-merdeux-de-gryffondor-trop-sexy ». Et oui, vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que l'illustre et respectable professeur qu'il était allait résoudre le problème tout seul en pensant à son élève ô combien honni ? Jamais de la vie, plutôt crever ! Il avait encore un semblant de principe et de fierté le Severus ! Même si son entre-jambe avait tendance à l'oublier… Ça avait une mémoire sélective ces engins-là…

Le Serpentard grimaça sous la morsure de l'eau glacée et attendit patiemment que son « petit coup de chaud » aille voir ailleurs s'il y était. Après cinq minutes, qui durèrent une éternité, (oui parce qu'en plus, il était tenace le mini-Sev' !) Snape sortit de la douche et enfila un pantalon de toile noir ainsi qu'un pull en col en V en laine, noir lui aussi. Faisait pas chaud ! La douche forcée l'ayant plongé dans une hypothermie totale, il se dirigea vers la cheminée et demanda en cuisines qu'on lui apporte un verre de whisky, qui le réchaufferait sans doute plus que n'importe quel pull.

Quand l'elfe à qui il avait quémandé la boisson la lui apporta avec une courbette, il le remercia et s'assit dans son énorme fauteuil vert, devant la cheminée. Il fit lévité un tabouret et posa ses pieds dessus, proche de l'âtre, en soupirant d'aise : il était confortablement vautré dans son fauteuil, les pieds au chaud et un bon verre à la main, à des kilomètres de la pensée de Potter. Peut-être allait-il finalement passé un début de vacances agréable.

Il but une gorgée et posa le verre sur un guéridon placé à côté du fauteuil. Tient donc, il avait un goût bizarre aujourd'hui le whisky… Pas désagréable mais bizarre. Snape connaissait ce goût mais n'arrivait pas à remettre le doigt dessus, comme si la véritable saveur avait été atténuée… Etrange. Bien décidé à deviner de quoi il en retournait, le professeur bu une autre gorgée, qu'il fit tourné sur sa langue. Toujours pas d'illumination. De fil en aiguille, s'énervant de plus en plus sur ce whisky au goût si particulier, Snape but gorgée sur gorgée, tant et bien que le verre fini par être rapidement vide. Il le reposa sur le guéridon, toujours dans l'ignorance. Vraiment bizarre comme truc ! Il décida qu'il en toucherait mot aux elfes des cuisines le lendemain et, pour l'heure, d'en rester à son plan initial : profiter. Il se cala donc plus profondément dans le fauteuil, laissant peu à peu la chaleur de l'alcool se répandre lentement dans ses veines, telle une potion miracle…

Toutefois, après quelques minutes, son ventre émit d'étranges gargouillis, dont il ne se formalisa pas au départ. Mais, les secondes s'écoulant, ils se firent de plus en plus insistants et il commença à sentir des fourmillements danser sur sa peau.

Cette fois, il se leva carrément, inquiet. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de se passer là ?

C'est quand il vit ses mains changer peu à peu que Snape comprit : le goût bizarre et amer, c'était du polynectar atténué. Bravo Sev' ! T'es prof de potions et t'avais même pas grillé directement.

Et merde…

_A suivre.._

* * *

><p>Voilà x)<p>

Bon, par contre, je ne sais pas quand est-ce que la suite arrivera... Sans doute pas avant une semaine parce que j'ai déménagé et je ne sais pas avant quand on viendra me mettre internet... (Je vous dis pas mon état psychique: pas d'internet ! Je vous assure, on devient vite fous...)

Surveillez quand même, on ne sait jamais que mon voisin soit un peu pigeon et n'ait pas sécurisé le réseau (oui, pas bien...) ;)_  
><em>

A la prochaine ! :)_  
><em>


	4. Chapitre 3

Très chers lecteurs :D ! Tout d'abord: bien l'bonjour (ou l'bonsoir...) :)

J'ai enfin renoué avec le monde du net (Dieu merci, je devenais folle...) et je vous livre en pâture la suite de mes élucubrations :)

Je déteste vous avoir fait attendre, ça me met une de ces pression... Parce que, bien évidemment, si vous attendez, vous voulez pas être déçus -_-"

Sur ce, je vous fait pas plus attendre x)

BONNE LECTURE !

Chapitre 3

- Il va pas sortir…

- Mais si.

- Non. Non, non. Il va pas sortir, ça va planter, c'est sûr.

- Ron…

- Et quand il aura découvert que c'est nous, il va nous tuer, nous étrangler, nous lapider, nous égorger, nous démembrer et ensuite il donnera nos tripes à bouffer à des termites qu'il aura élevés pour l'occasion…

- STOP ! Arrête maintenant, je t'ai assez entendu alors arrête de faire dans ton pantalon… Au pire, il nous jettera seulement dans une cuve grouillante d'araignées grosses et velues…

- Aaaah…

Hermione se tourna et s'amusa de l'air du rouquin, dont toute couleur avait à présent déserté le visage et qui gémissait de terreur, à deux doigts d'appeler sa maman rien que du fait de penser aux fameuses arachnides.

- Ca va Ron, je plaisantais.

Il lui répondit sur un ton amer :

- Ah ouais ? Ben ça fait rire que toi Miss Gros-cerveau ! Moi j'ai la délicatesse de pas te parler de clowns… Si mystérieux avec leur perruque verte, leur visage fardé et leur sourire diabolique…

La Gryffondor frémit en serrant les lèvres. Oui, elle avait une peur bleue des clowns. Et alors ? Ça posait un problème ? Il n'y avait rien de ridicule, ils étaient vraiment…terrifiants.

Les deux adolescents sursautèrent de concert quand le claquement de la porte des cachots les sortit tous deux de la pensée de leur phobie respective : Ça y était, Snape était sorti…

Ron était bouche bée :

- Wo… Ça fait bizarre de le voir ainsi.

- Nooon ? Tu crois ?

Ils suivirent leur professeur du regard, hypnotisés.

- Hermione, chuchota le roux, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

- Oui ?

- On fait quoi maintenant ?

- Euh… On improvise ?

Ron secoua affirmativement la tête et ils se lancèrent discrètement sur les traces du maître des potions…

OooO

Quand il avait senti que les fourmillements dans ses membres, la main qu'il sentait farfouiller ses intestins et les picotements qui lui enflammaient littéralement tout le corps donnaient des signes de faiblesse, Snape s'était assis sur son fauteuil et avait matérialisé un miroir. Et quand il avait aperçu dans ledit miroir une tignasse rousse, des taches de rousseur en surnombre et un air totalement imbécile, il avait hésité entre laisser les ondes de magie qu'il sentait vibrer dans son corps sous l'effet de la colère se libérer et ainsi détruire Poudlard dans son entièreté ou directement aller se jeter de la tour d'astronomie…

Weasley ! Weasley putain ! Il fallait être vraiment très atteint du cerveau pour seulement OSER PENSER ENVISAGER de le changer LUI en WEASLEY ! Non mais parce que là, c'était vraiment le pompon hein ! Il fallait déjà qu'il se fasse chier à enseigner un cours dont il ne voulait pas et qu'il supporte jour après jour tous ses abrutis finis d'élèves, il n'allait pas EN PLUS devoir supporter d'être la cible de farce on ne pouvait plus douteuses !

Il avait donc décidé d'abandonner le flux de magie qu'il sentait grandir en lui, ainsi que son envie de suicide pour plutôt aller péter son câble chez Dumbledore : certes, le vieux était sacrément fêlé de la théière mais il allait peut-être enfin se décider à prendre les mesures nécessaires envers ces petits bâtards de merdeux de Gryffondors ! Parce que, oui, Snape en était certain et en aurait même vendu son âme (enfin, ce qu'il en restait) : c'était des rouges et ors qui avaient fait le coup ! Les Serpentards n'auraient jamais voulu blesser leur maître de maison, ni toucher un cheveu de Weasley (oui, oui, au sens propre… Enfin, propre. Vu les cheveux de Weasley, pas sûr qu'on puisse utiliser ce mot…), les Serdaigles étaient trop intelligents pour risquer un coup pareil et les Poufsouffles trop idiots pour concocter du polynectar. CQFD, c'était donc les Gryffondors les coupables. Partial le Sev' ? Nooon, jamais voyons.

Il se dirigeait d'un pas vif et rempli de haine vers le bureau du directeur quand il croisa la dernière personne qu'il aurait voulu croiser, vous l'avez mis dans le mile : Potter (et, très accessoirement, comme ne put s'empêcher de remarquer une partie très sombre du cerveau du maître des potions, son admirable petit cul, moulé comme prévu dans un joli jeans serrant…).

- RON ! Mais t'étais passé où ? Ça fait trois ans que je te cherche !

Snape soupira : les Gryffondors et leur sens de l'exagération, ce qu'ils pouvaient être pénibles ! Il préféra ne pas répondre et fit de volte-face afin de continuer son chemin vers le bureau du vieux fou. Mais c'était sans compter la main qui agrippa la manche de son pull à présent trop grand.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous par ici vieux ? Et c'est quoi ces vêtements bizarres ?

Le maître des cachots ravala de justesse le « Mes vêtements t'emmerdent Potter… Ils ne sont pas moches, c'est ton sous-fifre qui est gringalet ! » qui lui brûlait les lèvres et laissa Potter continuer son interrogatoire :

- Tu venais d'où ? Des cachots ?

Le Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la légère note de jalousie qu'il avait entendu pointer derrière les derniers mots du Gryffondor…

- T'es devenu muet ou quoi ? Bon, viens, on retourne au dortoir…

Snape voulu protester mais la main qui auparavant agrippait son vêtement venait d'emprisonner son poignet et le tirait avec force à l'opposé de sa destination.

Le professeur était parfaitement conscient que, s'il révélait son identité, Potter le lâcherait et il pourrait continuer son chemin tranquille pour aller se plaindre. Mais une petite voix l'en empêchait. Une petite voix qui lui murmurait une idée… Le Serpentard sentit se dessiner sur ses lèvres un sourire typique de sa maison : mauvais, sournois et ne présageant rien qui vaille. La petite voix avait une bonne idée : il disposait d'une heure dans la peau du meilleur ami de Potter, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour apprendre de lui un secret honteux, quelque chose qui, entre de mauvaises oreilles et une mauvaise langue, pourrait nuire grandement à sa réputation, permettant à son professeur de se venger pour sept ans de mauvaises blagues, dont la dernière en date était de tenter de la faire crever de désir et de frustration ou de l'inculper pour viol (tout dépendait du point de vue et de la tournure des événements) ? Sa décision était prise : il allait s'amuser un peu avec le brun. Au pire, même s'il n'apprenait rien sur lui, il aurait vu la salle commune des Gryffondors, ce qu'il lui permettrait de vérifier ce qu'il soupçonnait avec certitude depuis sa propre scolarité : elle était plus grande que celle des Serpentards ! Tss, saloperie de lions, ils étaient toujours favorisés…

Ils furent arrivés devant la Grosse Dame sans même que le maître des potions ne remarque qu'il venait de parcourir la moitié de l'école… Ce qu'il avait par contre remarqué, c'était que Potter en jeans vu de dos, c'était vraiment une vue qui valait le détour. En plus, il ne savait pas où le brun avait bien pu aller pêcher son t-shirt, qu'il avait sans doute acheté plusieurs années auparavant vu les trois tailles manquantes. Ou bien il n'avait pas mis ses lunettes le jour de l'achat. Ou alors, dernière solution, il l'avait acheté juste pour le chauffer lui. Parce qu'en plus, ce putain de t-shirt était vert… Et vert serpentard de surcroît, ce qui, il en était sûr, aurait beaucoup plu à mini-Sev' si celui-ci n'avait pas été remplacé, à son plus grand désespoir, par micro-Weasley...

Il était en train de se dire qu'il avait légèrement omis de mettre un boxer quand Potter le sortit de ses pensées en déclamant le mot de passe au tableau gardien :

- Passion pourpre.

Tiens donc, même cela c'était dans le contexte… Snape s'engouffra à la suite de son élève dans le trou qui formait l'entrée de la salle commune des rouges et or, impatient de découvrir la tanière des lions.

Au final, il fut déçu : elle était parfaitement identique à celle des serpents, excepté bien entendu au niveau des couleurs. Contrairement à là où le vert calme et l'argent apaisant dominait, ici tout n'était que rouge et or, ce qui agressait littéralement les pupilles de notre pauvre professeur. Avec du rouge partout, pas étonnant que Potter soit toujours excité et prêt à la copulation…

Ils montèrent directement dans leur dortoir, que Snape se mit à détailler du regard : quel bordel seigneur dieu… Il était habitué à l'ordre légendaire des Serpentards lui, pas au souk des Gryffondors ! Mais comment pouvait-on vivre dans un endroit pareil, avec des chaussettes qui trônait un peu partout dans la pièce, ainsi que des chemises et des pantalons ? Heureusement qu'ils avaient tout de même un minimum de fierté et qu'ils n'avaient pas laissé leur boxers et autres joyeusetés disséminés dans la pièce sinon le professeur serait parti en hurlant au fous… Il rigola tout de même dans sa barbe en imaginait Weasley laisser traîner un string rose à paillettes au milieu de tout. Tient, ça, c'était pas mal ça comme image...

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un bâillement sonore du brun :

- Pfiou, suis stone moi… J'vais aller prendre une douche. Si jamais tu te décides à ouvrir la bouche, préviens-moi.

Douce ironie : Snape venait justement de l'ouvrir, sa bouche. Pas étonnant vu la vision appétissante que lui avait offerte Potter en commençant à se dévêtir sous ses yeux affamés. Heureusement qu'il était parti dans la salle de bains avant de s'attaquer à son pantalon sinon le Gryffondor n'aurait plu jamais vu son meilleur ami de la même façon…

Seul, Snape soupira et regarda l'heure. Il pâlit soudain : il ne lui restait plus que quelques minutes avant de reprendre son apparence ! Merdre, merde, merde… Il descendit rapidement jusqu'au tableau et tenta de sortir. Re-merde, la porte était bloquée. Il s'acharna jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une voix provenant de l'autre côté du tableau :

- Cela ne sert à rien d'essayer de passer jeune homme, je ne m'ouvrirai pas !

Hein ? Pas possible, ils avaient même choisi un portrait malade mental pour garder leur porte !

- Et pourquoi je vous prie ?

- Parce qu'on me la gentiment demandé. Et l'on est si rarement gentil avec moi vous comprenez ? Ils ont dit qu'ils m'écouteraient chanter ! Vous entendez, je vais avoir un public ! Enfin, mon talent va être reconnu par cette école ! Mais que dis-je, par le monde entier !

Il laissa la grosse dame à ses divagations en maudissant Godric Gryffondor d'avoir créé cette maison de fous. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution et vite fait. Il se mit à tourner en rond pendant de longues minutes et finit par se rendre compte d'un truc: il ne redevenait pas lui-même… Génial, un problème de plus ! Quoique pour l'instant, cela l'arrangeait bien… Mais quand même : combien de temps il allait encore devoir se traîner le corps de Weasley ? Il se sentait vachement à l'étroit et, définitivement, il n'aimait pas sa nouvelle couleur de cheveux. Ni son grain de peau. Ni ses taches de rousseur. Rien en fait. Finalement, il aurait dû partir en Tchétchénie quand il en avait encore l'occasion, ça lui aurait évité pas mal d'emmerdes.

Il décida de remonter dans le dortoir, puisque dans tous les cas il était condamné à rester chez les griffons…

Une fois arrivé à la porte du dortoir, il tourna la poignée et se retrouva face à une vision qui fit affluer tout son sang dans une partie bien précise de son anatomie : Potter, un essuie de bain autour de la taille, en train de frotter ses cheveux avec entrain. Heureusement que les érections de Weasley était bien moins visibles que celle du vrai Snape… Parce que sans caleçon, il aurait été grillé en moins de deux…

Au vu de la façon hasardeuse avec laquelle l'essuie était noué, il n'y avait aucun doute : un coup de vent et le brun se retrouvait à poil. Snape aurait bien soufflé lui-même s'il avait été certain de ne pas avoir l'air totalement taré. Mais pourquoi il n'y avait pas de vent dans cette putain de tour ? Il fut un moment tenté de sortir sa baguette et de lancer un « ventus » mais pour cela, autant prendre Potter tout de suite, les conséquences revenant au même…

Il fut stoppé dans ses pensées de plus en plus perverses par le brun, qui lui dit d'un ton mi-furieux, mi-dépité :

- Je l'ai même pas croisé aujourd'hui ! Je suis certain qu'il se planque. En même temps, il fait bien, sinon je le viole sur place !

Au vu du regard entendu de Potter, Snape sut qu'il était censé répondre quelque chose, ce qu'il fit de manière très maladroite, n'arrivant à se concentrer sur rien d'autre que sur une goutte d'eau qui glissait le long du torse du brun pour finir par disparaître sous l'essuie. Le bol.

- Ron ?

Sev'/Ron leva la tête avec empressement :

- Oui ? Ha ! Oui… Euh, de qui tu parles ?

Potter haussa un sourcil et lui répondit comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus logique qui soit:

- Ben… De Snape.

Pfiou, black-out là ! En fait Potter ne lui jouait pas un sale tour, il le voulait vraiment… Sauf que Snape était TOTALEMENT CONTRE le fait de se faire violer. S'il y en avait un qui prenait l'autre, c'était lui et point barre ! Non mais, fallait s'imposer de nos jours !

Il sourit sournoisement en se disant que, quand il retrouverait sa forme normale, Potter allait déguster… Sans mauvais jeux de mots bien entendu…

OooO

Hermione écoutait sans grande conviction et Ron ronflait à moitié, face à la Grosse Dame qui chantait (ou qui braillait, ce qui était plus juste) une chanson qui devait avoir au moins mille ans. La jeune fille soupira : tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour que Snape soit condamné à se farcir Harry… Dans tous les sens du terme…

_A suivre_

* * *

><p>J'vous dit pas comme j'ai galéré avec ce chapitre ! o_O Le suivant sera sans doute le dernier... (Je peux entendre jusqu'ici vos soupirs de soulagement... BANDE DE TRAITRES ;) )<p>

A la prochaine :D !

PS: Si jamais vous voulez laissez une petite review... Vous pouvez, vous avez ma bénédiction. C'est bon que c'est vous hein ;)


	5. Chapitre 4

Voilà, dernier chapitre...

WARNING, LEMON ;) (Souriez pas de manière perverse ainsi, voulez-vous... Ouais, j'vous ai grillés tous autant que vous êtes !)

Merci pour vos reviews :)

ENJOY ;D

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4<span>

Potter était reparti dans la salle de bain en laissant dans la chambre un Snape excité au plus haut point, qui avait jugé plus intelligent de se glisser dans les draps râpeux de Weasley en attendant le déroulement des événements. S'il tenait celui qui avait fabriqué cette putain de potion entre ses mains, il l'aurait étranglé d'en avoir allongés les effets !

Potter ressortit de la salle de bains vêtu uniquement d'un boxer noir. Ils n'étaient pas pudiques pour deux francs chez les griffons hein ! Heureusement que le maître des potions avait une maîtrise (presque) parfaite de ses émotions sinon le brun se serait fait sauter dessus par son meilleur ami depuis belle lurette, ce qui, du point de vue de Snape, aurait été la chose la plus traumatisante qui puisse arriver à Potter… Se faire sauter dessus par Weasley… Brrr, il en frissonnait de dégoût.

- Bonne nuit Ron ! T'inquiète, j'suis fatigué ce soir…

Le Serpentard ne comprit absolument rien, ni à l'allusion du griffon, ni au clin d'œil qui ponctua sa phrase. Il lui marmonna un vague bonne nuit en se disant que peut-être le brun avait passé trop de temps avec Dumbledore et avait lui aussi commencé à devenir taré. Fallait qu'il commence à se méfier lui maintenant ! Il ne tenait pas à finir par devenir lui aussi un gosse de cinq ans et demi dans un corps vieux de trois cents cinquante ! Et encore, il se trouvait sympa pour l'âge…

Au bout de quelque temps, il commença à très légèrement piquer du nez sous sa couette… Oui, même si c'était celui de Weasley, un lit était un lit ! Et Snape était crevé après sa soirée de merde alors pas de commentaires sur son état avancé de somnolence ! Mais un bruit en provenance du lit de Potter attira son attention… Croyant avoir rêvé, il tendit l'oreille avec attention et à l'entente d'un second gémissement étouffé il sentit une partie de son anatomie se réveiller pour la troisième fois de la soirée. Mais que foutait le Gryffondor pour pousser des bruits aussi bandants ? Son esprit pervers avait bien une petite idée mais il préférait ne pas y songer pour le moment, jugeant cela plus prudent pour eux deux…

D'autres bruits suspects vinrent bien vite tenir compagnie aux deux premiers, et, après quelques minutes, le lit de Potter n'était plus que gémissements et soupirs d'extase. Ajouter à l'équation que les rideaux pourpres étaient clos, ce qui ne faisait que s'emballer encore plus l'imagination soudain débordante du professeur, et vous comprendrez pourquoi Snape ne put retenir longtemps le léger soupir qui s'échappa de ses lèvres pourtant fermement closes. Ne pas gémir, ne pas gémir, ne pas gémir. Résister à l'envie de se lever et d'aller le prendre là, tout de suite, maintenant. Patience, patience. Attendre que cette merde de potion cesse ses effets… Le Serpentard avait de plus en plus de mal à refréner ses ardeurs, et le désir qu'il éprouvait se rependait dans ses veines telle une perfusion, l'attisant de plus en plus, tendant chaque fibre de son corps et le rendant aussi brûlant que le feu qui ronflait dans l'âtre de la cheminée de la salle commune un étage plus bas…

Il entendit les soupirs du brun adopter une cadence encore plus rapide et faillit jouir sur place quand il entendit Potter siffler un « Sev' » sonore entre ses dents avant de cesser tout mouvement. Ne parvenait plus à l'oreille du maître des potions que le bruit de la respiration erratique de son élève.

Merde quoi ! Potter venait de prendre son pied en criant son nom et lui, il était censé rester pénard dans son lit à attendre l'hypothétique retour de son corps ? Mais c'était quoi cette torture ?

Il était en train de se dire que, finalement, vu la cruauté de la chose, il s'agissait peut-être de l'idée d'un Serpentard quand EN-FIN il ressentit dans ses membres les mêmes fourmillements que quelques heures auparavant. Il allait enfin retrouver son corps, ce qui n'était vraiment pas du luxe après trois heures dans la peau de Weasley, à devoir rester sage pendant que Potter faisait tout pour porter son sang à ébullition !

Il sentit ses cheveux pousser, sa musculature se développer, son visage s'affiner, son corps retrouver sa taille normale pour pouvoir retrouver un air digne dans ses vêtements et, détail non-négligeable, une certaine partie de son anatomie retrouver ses proportions on ne pouvait plus flatteuses. Une fois la transformation achevée, Snape poussa un soupir de soulagement et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres : les choses sérieuses pouvaient enfin commencer…

Il se leva, dépliant son corps en silence et s'étirant sans bruit, tentant d'éliminer les courbatures dues à cette satanée potion. Il enleva ensuite son pull, qui allait devenir superflu dans un futur proche, et se dirigea sournoisement vers le lit de Potter en torse nu, guidé par la lumière de la lune qui filtrait au travers de la fenêtre. Il donnait l'impression d'un félin s'apprêtant à sauter sur sa proie. Bien que, en l'occurrence, le mot « sur » était ici superflu…

Quand il parvint au lit, le brun recommençait déjà son manège derrière les rideaux et le Serpentard pouvait déjà entendre les prémices des gémissements qu'il s'apprêtait à pousser… Snape se dit qu'il était grand temps qu'il intervienne et tira les rideaux d'un coup sec. Il se retrouva face à la vision absolument érotique d'un Potter en sueur, les joues rosies et les pupilles dilatées. Une de ses main était glissée sous le drap, au niveau de son entre-jambe qui formait d'ailleurs une bosse aux proportions généreuses, tandis que l'autre était glissée dans ses cheveux en bataille. A ce moment précis, Snape se dit que tout en lui était un véritable appel à la débauche la plus totale et il se demanda comment il avait été assez con et aveugle pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt…

A la vue de son professeur, le Gryffondor cessa son affaire, plus par surprise que par souci de décence :

- Pro… Professeur Snape ?

- Lui-même, j'en ai bien peur.

- Vous… Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

Le maître des potions lui décocha son sourire le plus pervers :

- Je suis venu vous donner une bonne raison de crier mon nom Potter…

A ces mots, il plongea son regard d'onyx dans les deux émeraudes de son élève et l'éclat qu'il y décela le fit se sentir encore plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon : Potter était excité. Très, très excité… Il allait vite falloir remédier à cette situation…

Il plongea sur le Gryffondor allongé, lui emprisonna ses poignets de ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête et, ayant attendu bien trop longtemps à son goût, il se jeta sur ses lèvres afin de pouvoir enfin les déguster…

Embrasser Potter était quelque chose de tout à fait électrisant. Sans doute était-ce en partie dû aux multiples gémissements que Snape sentait sortir de la bouche de son élève tandis qu'il lui mordillait la lèvre inférieure, quémandant l'entrée que le brun lui offrit bien volontiers. Ils s'embrassaient avec force, leurs langues entamant une danse connue d'elles seules, alternant tour à tour rumba endiablée et salsa sensuelle.

Snape mit fin au baiser quand il sentit la main de Potter, qui avait profité de la faiblesse momentanée du Serpentard pour se libérer, se glisser dans son pantalon et agripper son érection dure comme de la pierre pour commencer à le masser doucement. Il se mit lui aussi à gémir et, pour se venger et pour retrouver un minimum de contrôle sur les événements, il décida de lui aussi tenter de faire perdre pied au brun en descendant mener une petite exploration de son anatomie, en commençant par son cou, qu'il mordilla sans violence. Au vu des sons qu'émit Potter, il avait plutôt l'air d'apprécier…

Le maître des potions descendit plus bas, frôlant de ses lèvres la clavicule droite du corps allongé sous lui. La main du brun s'activait de plus en plus vite et Snape alla l'enlever de son membre : ça n'était pas le moment de flancher maintenant, il avait prévu d'autre choses avant cela… A entendre le grognement de Potter, n'avoir plus rien à faire avait l'air de ne pas tout à fait lui convenir :

- Sev', laisse-moi te…

Il fut coupé par la langue de son amant, qui venait de retourner jouer avec la sienne pour le faire taire.

- Silence Potter. C'est moi qui mène. Vous, contentez-vous de vous taire.

Le Gryffondor lui lança un regard noir : ça n'était pas dans ses instincts de rester passif. Mais Snape était bien déterminé à lui faire passer l'idée de se rebeller et descendit avec une lenteur infernale vers le membre dressé du brun, en profitant pour découvrir et gouter son torse du bout sa langue… Il contourna le nombril et, une fois arrivé à l'endroit du brun qui réclamait ardemment quelques intentions, il cessa tout mouvement, se contentant de souffler plus fort sur le bout de ce sexe qu'il savait pertinemment si sensible. Après un second regard noir de son amant, il finit tout de même par lui donner un timide coup de langue, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de faire cambrer Potter. Hum, excitant. Il recommença une deuxième fois, puis, décidant que c'était suffisant pour l'instant, remonta le long du torse du brun qui poussait des grognements inintelligibles parmi lesquels Snape cru discerner un vague « Salopard ».

Lassé de toute cette inaction, Potter, qui semblait avide d'_entrer_ dans le vif du sujet (surtout que là, le sujet, c'était lui...), glissa ses mains de manière aérienne dans le dos de son professeur, déclenchant chez lui d'irrésistibles frissons, et fit descendre son pantalon pour l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout du dortoir. Ceci étant fait, il déposa une myriade de baiser sur la poitrine parfaite qui s'offrait à lui et, profitant du fait que Snape le laissait enfin participer, il remonta jusque dans son cou y laisser une marque bien voyante qui fit siffler son professeur d'agacement.

- Arrête de râler, t'es à moi, c'est tout…

- Je n'appartiens à personne Potter. Surtout pas à v…

La main indiscrète venait de revenir faire un tour sur la partie la plus intime de Snape, lui empêchant toute tentative de protestation. Il n'empêchait que, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, le directeur des serpents avait été vachement excité par les derniers mots du brun…

Tandis que Potter était tout à son affaire, le Serpentard lui présenta ses doigts, autour desquels le brun glissa immédiatement une langue mutine. Il les lécha de manière perverse, son regard vrillé dans celui de Snape. Celui-ci récupéra ses doigts et les glissa le long du corps alangui sous lui, y laissant une trainée rendue brillante par la lumière de la lune. Sans quitter le regard de son amant des yeux, il entra délicatement un doigt en lui. La respiration de Potter s'accéléra et il enleva sa main du membre de son professeur pour aller planter ses ongles dans les épaules de ce dernier. Snape glissa un deuxième et un troisième doigt en lui et partit en quête de quelque chose de bien précis.

Le corps de Potter se tordait de manière exquise et, quand il atteint l'objet de ses recherches, le brun se raidit en poussant un petit cri qui plut énormément au maître des potions, qui réitéra son mouvement encore et encore. Son côté serpentard avait pris le dessus et il se plaisait à voir le regard de Potter, qui n'avait toujours pas quitté le sien, voilé de plus en plus par un désir incandescent.

Après plusieurs minutes de cette « torture », le brun n'en pouvait plus et se vit dans l'obligation de rassembler le peu de raison qui lui restait afin de protester :

- Sev'…

Ledit Sev' lui décocha un sourire sadique :

- Oui Potter ? Un problème ? Une réclamation peut-être ?

- Arrête de faire l'enfoiré, HAAAA (Snape, qui n'avait pas aimé l'insulte, venait de refaire son mouvement mais très… brusquement.) prends-moi, s'te plaît là… J'en peux plus putain... J'en ai besoin...

Totalement incapable de résisté à la demande du brun, le Serpentard enleva ses doigts et les remplaça par son sexe. Lui non plus n'en pouvait plus. Il n'en pouvait plus de le désirer, n'en pouvait plus de vouloir se sentir enfin en lui…

Potter cria quand le professeur le pénétra, mais son cri ne fut rien comparé au son qui sortit de sa bouche quand son amant percuta sa prostate pour la première fois. Encouragé, Snape transforma ses lents va-et-vient en coups de butoirs rapides et puissants.

- T'aAA… T'arrête pas Sev'…

Sans cesser de le besogner, le maître des serpents lui répondit sur un ton salace :

- Vous croyez… vraiment que… c'était dans mes intentions ?... Vous êtes… pitoyable Po… Potter…

Toujours gardé sa répartie, même dans les moments les plus cruciaux, telle était la règle du maître des potions…

Au bout d'un moment, Snape donna un coup de reins encore plus violent que les autres et Potter, totalement perdu dans les dédales compliqués du labyrinthe des plaisirs, se libéra entre eux dans un gémissement particulièrement bruyant :

- Sev' !

Entendre son prénom sortir de la bouche de son amant acheva le Serpentard, qui s'autorisa un cri et qui jouit lui aussi. Il fut littéralement terrassé par la force de l'orgasme qu'il sentit vibrer dans chaque partie de son être, le faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

Il se retira de son amant et roula sur le côté. Presque automatiquement, il sentit Potter se blottir contre lui en poussant un soupir de satisfaction.

- Vous allez arrêter de me chauffer maintenant, Potter ? Et me laisser enfin tranquille ?

En vérité, il n'avait absolument aucune envie que Potter le laisse tranquille… Il sentit l'étreinte du Gryffondor se resserrer :

- Ça t'arracherais la gueule de m'appeler par mon prénom et de me tutoyer ?

Le ton doux que son amant venait d'employer contrastait avec ses paroles.

Snape réfléchit un instant avant de répondre, sachant que leur avenir dépendrait sans doute de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire : soit il le considérait comme un coup d'un soir et continuait de l'appeler Potter, soit il en décidait autrement et Dieu seul savait où ça les mènerait… Il inspira un grand coup avant de répondre :

- _Tu_ (Il insista sur la personne) vas arrêter de me chauffer maintenant ?... Et me foutre la paix ?

Il put sentir le sourire de son élève contre son torse :

- Jamais de la vie… J'te l'ai dit tantôt, t'es à moi.

Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel : il allait devoir s'accrocher… Mais bon, comme on disait : Carpe diem, non ?

OooO

Ron entra dans le dortoir, la mine renfrognée. A part le lit d'Harry, les autres étaient vides. Il était sûr que le plan avait foiré et que Snape était parti en courant dès qu'il avait su franchir le tableau…

Il alla ouvrir les rideaux du lit de son ami :

- Debout Harry, c'est l'heure du p'tit dé…

Il fut coupé dans son élan. Harry avait l'air de déjà prendre son petit déj'… Sauf que le roux n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il y avait de la chauve-souris au menu… Ron ferma précipitamment les rideaux en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Bon, ben… Rejoins moi quand t'auras fini de euh… _manger_.

Lui-même gêné de ses propres mots, Ron descendit les escaliers en vitesse, désireux de se retrouver loin de ce couple si improbable.

Finalement, il n'était pas sûr que cette histoire allait régler ses problèmes de sommeil… Non, il était même convaincu du contraire là…

**THE END**

* * *

><p>Voilou :D<p>

J'éspère que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à lire cette fic que j'en ai eu à l'écrire :) (NON, je ne parle pas **que** du dernier chapitre, on s'emballe pas ;) )

Merci de m'avoir suivie :) Et à bientôt ! (J'ai plein d'autres conneries à vous écrire, no stress xP)

BISOUS BISOUS x)

Ps: Si jamais avant de partir vous voulez mettre une review, vous privez pas surtout ! :D


End file.
